Aaron's Adventures Series
Aaron's Adventure Team *Aaron Matsuhiro *Keith Matsuhiro (Tetsuo Xenon) *Jeanene Matsuhiro *Jake Mutahiro *Megan Mizaki *Emi Kozuki *Kaito Sakurai *Seth Shibuya Future Members *Abel *Apollo *Artimis *Athena and her knights *Eris *Poseidon and his knights *Hilda and her knights *Alone *Sasha *Professor Layton *Luke Possible Future Members *Mahad *Mana *Drago And More Villains *Hexxus *Rasputin *Pitch (The Boogeyman) *Maleficent *Jafar *The Horned King *Hades *Ratigan *Dr. Facilier *Teridax *Chernabog *Lucifer *Satan DeCreepy *Leviathan *Beelzebub *Lilith *Barbatos *Belphegor *Mars *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Pandora *Hypnos *Thanatos *Icelus *Monirus *Oneiros *Phantasos *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *Lucemon *Daemon (Creepymon) *Leviamon *Beelzemon *Lilithmon *Barbamon *Belphemon *Metalseadramon *Puppetmon *Machinedramon *Piedmon *Apocalymon *Void Cubia *Shouji And More Nuetral Character *Lelouch Lampronge Vi Britannia *Zero (Code Geass) Season 1 *Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya (All episodes) *Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of the Final Holy Battle *Aaron and The Black Cauldron *Aaron Meets Anastasia *Aaron Goes into the Labyrinth *Aaron Meets Bartok The Magnificent *Aaron's Adventures in Pokemon: The First Movie *Aaron's Adventures in Fantasmic *Aaron's Adventures of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (All episodes) *Aaron's Adventures of Scoody-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf *Aaron knows How to Train Your Dragon *Aaron's Adventures of The Pagemaster *Aaron meets The Hobbit *Aaron Meets Banjo The Woodpile Cat *Aaron Meets Robin Hood *Aaron and The Secret of NIMH *Aaron meets The Last Unicorn *Aaron Goes to Treasure Planet *Aaron's Adventures in Casper Boo Moon *Aaron's Adventures in Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor *Aaron's Adventures in Lego Atlantis *Aaron's Adventures in Hero Factory *Aaron's Adventures in Bionicle *Aaron's Adventures in Lego The Adventures of Clutch Powers *Aaron meets The Great Mouse Detective *Aaron and The Hound of The Baskervilles Season 2 *Aaron and The Rise of The Guardians *Aaron goes to Ferngully *Aaron Goes Walking with Monsters *Aaron Goes Walking with Dinosaurs *Aaron Goes Walking with Prehistoric Beasts *Aaron Gets Chased by Dinosaurs *Aaron Discoveres Dragons: A Fnatasy Made Real *Aaron's Adventures of The Batman vs Dracula *Aaron Meets The Snow Queen *Aaron Meets Godzilla (All Movies) *Aaron's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! Pyramid of Light *Aaron's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Aaron's Adventures of Digmon Digital Monsters (All Season 1) *Aaron and The Secret World of Arriety *Aaron Meets Nausicaa of The Valley of The Wind *Aaron Discovers The Castle in The Sky *Aaron and the Sleeping Beauty *Aaron Meets Aladdin *Aaron and The Return of Jafar *Aaron Meets Aladdin and The Knig of Thieves *Aaron Meets Popeye The Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves *Aaron Meets The Thundercats (2010 version) *Aaron Meets The Thief and The Cobbler (All versions as one) Season 3 *Aaron Meets Hercules *Aaron Goes to The Road to El Dorado *Aaron finds Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Aaron's Adventures of Space Jam *Aaron's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda *Aaron Meets Peter Pan *Aaron and the Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Aaron Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Aaron Meets The Prince of Egypt *Aaron's Adventures in The Land Before Time *Aaron's Adventures in Lady and The Tramp *Aaron Meets Bambi *Aaron goes to Hotel Transylvania *Aaron gets Spirited Away *Aaron meets Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Aaron's Adventures of Charlotte's Web *Aaron's Adventures of Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Aaron & The Wizard of Oz *Aaron's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven *Aaron meets The Fox and The Hound Season 4 *Aaron and Tweety's High Flying Adventure *Aaron's Adventures of Ferngully 2 *Aaron's Adventures of Quest for Camelot *Aaron's Adventures of An American Tail *Aaron's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Aaron in Dexter's Ego Trip *Aaron's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Aaron's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Aaron's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 *Aaron's Adventures of Return to Neverland *Aaron's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Aaron's Adventures in Pokemon the Movie 2000 *Aaron's Advenutres in Proffesor Layton and The Eternal Diva *Aaron's Adventures in Wakko's Wish *Aaron's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. Season 5 *Aaron Goes to Rio *Aaron's Adventures of Harry Potter Saga *Aaron Adventures in The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *Aaron Adventures in The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers *Aaron Adventures in The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King *Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode I The Phantom Menace *Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode II Attack of The Clones *Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode III Revenge of The Sith *Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode IV A New Hope *Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode V The Empire Strikes Back *Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode VI Return of The Jedi *Aaron's Adventures in Fantasia *Aaron's Adventures in Fantasia 2000 *Aaron's Adventures in Dragonheart *Aaron's Adventures of Dragonheart: A New Beginning *Aaron's Adventures in Pokemon: Lucario And The Mystery of Mew *Aaron's Adventures in Galaxy Guest *Aaron Meets Wreck-It-Ralph Speical Movies *Aaron Meets The Count of Monte Cristo *Aaron and The Dark Crystal *Aaron and The Adventures of Tintin *Aaron's Adventures in Holes Holiday Specials *Aaron's Adventures in Mickey's Chirstmas Carol *Aaron Meets Frosty The Snowman *Aaron and The Little Drummer Boy *Aaron and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Aaron Meets William Bradford TV series *Aaron's Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) *Aaron's Adventures in Monsuno *Aaron's Adventures in Bakugan *Aaron's Adventures in Gargoyles *Aaron and The Adventures of The Gummi Bears (Disney) *Aaron and The Animated Stories from the Bible *Aaron's Adventures in Ghosthunt *Aaron's Adventures in My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic *Aaron's Adventures in Tsubasa Resivoir Chronicles *Aaron's Adventures of Cardfight!! Vanguard Original Animated Adventures TBA *Aaron Meets The Digimon Heroes Aaron's Video Game & Manga Adventures *Aaron's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts *Aaron's Adventures in Megaman NT Warrior Battle Network 1-6 *Aaron's Adventures in Yu-Gi-Oh! R Category:Aaron's Adventures